Different embodiments of gear units or transmissions are known for motor vehicles. In various operating situations of the vehicle or transmission, torque fluctuations may cause noise or vibration.
The provision of permanent measures to suppress noise or vibration, however, causes the efficiency of the transmission to deteriorate, which is mainly seen rather as a disadvantage.
Furthermore, control strategies are known that have a negative effect on the immediate reaction of the transmission or the drivability. Furthermore, in high-efficiency transmissions, there are clacking or rattling noises that cannot be eliminated by control strategies alone.
Thus there exists a long felt need to provide a transmission that is improved in terms of rattling noises and torque fluctuation and provides a corresponding method.